Sekta
Sekta - to niewielka, złożona głównie z ludzi grupa, fanatycznie oddana swej przywódczyni, od lat zamieszkuje tereny Trupiego Lasu, położonego na terenie Necrocronusa, żyjąc w panicznym strachu przed mieszkańcami CreepyTown i w odosobnieniu od całej reszty Kraju. Zdominowani przez magiczne uroki kontrolujące ich umysły, bez chwili namysłu są gotowi oddać życie za swoją panią, zwaną potocznie Matką, nie mają pojęcia o świecie poza wiecznie skrytą w mroku krainą, w której dorastają, żyją i umierają od dziesiątek lat. Historia Historia Sekty zaczyna się wraz z okresem kiedy mieszkańcy CreepyTown rozpoczęli okres swych łupieżczych wypadów dookoła miasteczka. Wszelkie mniejsze osady jakie znalazły się w zasięgu widzenia upiornych istot, jakie zamieszkiwały i w większości zamieszkują miasteczko do dziś, lub których mieszkańcy byli na tyle głupi by w jakiś sposób narazić się jego przedstawicielom, zostały splądrowane a następnie zrównane z ziemią. Sami mieszkańcy byli jednak w swym dziele zniszczenia równie okrutni i bezwzględni co niedokładni, często zostawiając jakąś garstkę ocalałych niedobitków, którzy z przerażeniem usiłowali wynieść się z okolic miasteczka, lub znacznie rzadziej, odbudować to co utracili. Wtedy też najczęściej objawiała im się postać bladej kobiety odzianej w czarne szaty, która proponowała im bezpieczne schronienie przed wzrokiem morderczym wzrokiem mieszkańców miasteczka. Jako, że ofiary ataków jeszcze przez długi czas po nim pozostawały w szoku a często także były pozbawione środków do życia i nie chodzi tutaj tylko o pieniądze czy dach nad głową, ale także żywność, narzędzia czy cokolwiek co pozwoliłoby na odbudowę tego co utracono, zgadzali się na propozycję atrakcyjnej kobiety o kuszącym głosie. Tak właśnie zaczęła rodzić się sekta. Tajemnicza kobieta, zwana najczęściej Matką, gromadziła swych podopiecznych na terenach Trupiego Lasu w krainie Necrocronusa. Początkowo ocaleli z ataków CreepyTown uznawali za szaleństwo pomysł osiedlania się praktycznie w samym miasteczku, przekonywał ich jednak głos kobiety, jej zapewnienia o fakcie iż mieszkańcy kompletnie ignorują ową krainę, oraz wizja ciepłego posiłku i gościny jaką skutecznie malowała w ich głowach. W efekcie chociaż przerażeni, ludzie a czasami nieludzie jeśli zmasakrowana została osada do nich należąca, posłusznie maszerowali za kobietą, nie mając nawet pojęcia, że większość z nich jest już pod działaniem jej uroku. Umowa między Zevrą bo tak w rzeczywistości nazywała się kobieta mieszkająca w Trupim Lesie, a jej przyszłymi wyznawcami była bardzo prosta. Mogli oni wieść spokojne życie w mrocznej krainie, bez lęku o to, że zostaną wyrżnięci przez mieszkańców miasteczka, w zamian mieli jednak raz na miesiąc dawać jej puchar wypełniony ich krwią. Matka nie miała wymogów odnośnie wieku, czy stanu zdrowia dawcy, miała jedynie otrzymywać puchar ich krwi, to jak mieszkańcy mają zamiar go wypełnić jej nie interesowało. Naturalnie każdy kto przybył do ukrytej osady musiał także przejść inicjację, jednak ponieważ nie była ona zbyt bolesna i nie wiązała się z ryzykiem utraty życia, ludzie nie widzieli w niej nic złego... do czasu. Wpływ czarownicy był bowiem silniejszy z każdym kolejnym oddanym jej pucharem krwi, im więcej jej otrzymywała, tym silniejsza była więź między nią a jej poddanymi, z czasem panoszący się dotąd po całym Necrocronusie kultyści przestali wypuszczać się poza tereny trupiego lasu, a nawet samego obozu, stając się bezwzględnie oddanymi marionetkami, które do teraz rodzą się, żyją i umierają, nie znając niczego poza mrocznym lasem. Magia Zevry sprawiła, że każdy jej wyznawca otacza ją nabożną czcią, cierpiąc także na zaawansowaną paranoję, która sprawia że żaden z nich nie pomyśli nawet o ucieczce z samego lasu, a co dopiero samego Necrocronusa, niektórzy spośród kultystów mówią iż więź utworzona przez Matkę jest tak silna, że pozwala tym, którzy dostatecznie w nią wierzyli przetrwać nawet po śmierci. Organizacja Organizacja Sekty jest bardzo prosta, na jego szczycie stoi Zevra, znana szerzej jako Matka kultu i jego przywódczyni kontrolująca praktycznie każdy aspekt życia swoich sług, to ona przydziela prawa i obowiązki, sprawując kontrolę i bacznie obserwując wszystko co dzieje się w kulcie. Ten rodzaj kontroli być może okrutny, sprawdza się od lat, trzymając kult, który niewątpliwie rozpadnie się po śmierci kobiety, w całości. Poniżej w hierarchii stoi największa zagadka kultu czyli Błogosławieni. O tych ludziach nie wiadomo w obecnych czasach praktycznie nic, nie wiadomo nawet czy są oni ludźmi, lub czy żyją, albo czy kiedykolwiek żyli. Odziani w swe czarne szaty, podobni do lekarzy, którzy setki lat temu walczyli z epidemią dżumy, są spowici aurą upiornej tajemnicy i sekretu, służąc za temat Tabu w społeczności kultu. Stanowią oni eskortę Matki, będąc jej lojalną, niezawodną, nie znającą zmęczenia czy nie mającą pojęcia o rzeczach takich jak nieposłuszeństwo, machiną pilnującą aby sługi Zevry zawsze wywiązywały się ze swych obowiązków. Żaden z nich nie zawaha się zabić, lub zginąć w jej imieniu, jeśli w ich wypadku można w ogóle mówić o śmierci. Dalej w kulcie znajdują się Wybrańcy, którzy są sługami samej Matki, zaspokajającymi jej potrzeby, niezależnie od tego jaka by natura tych potrzeb nie była. Bycie wybrańcem może być zarówno błogosławieństwem jak i przekleństwem, ponieważ Matka może wybrać kogoś zarówno na swojego kochanka, albo kochankę, po tylu latach jedna płeć może być nudna, zatrzymując tym samym procesy starzenia takiej osoby, co zażądać popełnienia samobójstwa, a wyznawca naturalnie bez szemrania rozkaz wykona. Na samym dole znajdują się zwykli wyznawcy, zajmujący się najróżniejszymi sprawami, dbają oni o stan kwatery kultu z uwzględnieniem jej powiększania jeśli zachodzi taka potrzeba, zajmują się produkcją ubrań, żywności, a także zdobywaniem i dbaniem o uzbrojenie, które w przypadku całego kultu stanowi głównie broń biała oraz szeroko wykorzystywane narzędzia. Ubiór kultystów stanowią proste szaty, wykonywane głównie za pomocą własnych rąk, rzadziej zrabowane z terenów Federacji, zagadką wciąż pozostaje skąd kultyści biorą swą prostą, jednak jakby nie patrzeć dobrze wykonaną broń białą, do której wykonania potrzebne są zakłady, jakich kultyści z pewnością nie posiadają. Najbardziej charakterystycznym elementem są natomiast wszędobylskie nakrycia głowy, zakładane głównie poza siedzibą Sekty, a mające nadać kultystom upiornego, złowieszczego wyglądu. Kult swoich wyznawców może brać z kilku różnych miejsc, jedni po prostu rodzą się na miejscu, przychodząc na świat w łonach kobiet stanowiących część kultu, inni są poszukiwaczami przygód, lub innej maści głupcami, którzy zapędzili się do miasteczka, w tylko im wiadomym celu, ostatnią grupę stanowią natomiast osoby porwane przez sam kult. Zevra bowiem bardzo wiekową osobą i posiada siatkę teleportów rozsianych po Kraju, w sekretnych miejscach, mogących służyć jej za awaryjną kwaterę, w razie zniszczenia tej znajdującej się w CreepyTown. Dzięki nim może ona przerzucać swoich wyznawców i siebie, by od czasu do czasu zaatakować gorzej rozwinięte osady ludzkie, lub obozowiska nieludzkie, zyskując tym samym nowych rekrutów. Co ciekawe Matka chociaż mogłaby posiadać sieć funkcjonujących baz rozsianych po Kraju, woli ograniczać się do tej jednej, czy wynika to z jej lęku przed utratą kontroli nad taką liczbą wyznawców, czy może po prostu kobieta nie chce rzucać się w oczy, nie wiadomo, wiadomo natomiast, że liczba wyznawców kultu nigdy nie przekroczyła setki, a Zevra bardzo skutecznie kontroluję demografię swego ludu. Inicjacja Jak każdy kult, tak i Sekta ma swoją procedurę inicjacji świadczącą o tym, że jakaś osoba jest od teraz częścią kultu. Jest ona dosyć prosta i w zasadzie niegroźna, groźne są za to jej następstwa. Przebieg inicjacji jest następujący: Matka zabiera kandydata lub kandydatkę do swego pokoju na rozmowę w cztery oczy, co dzieje się w owym pokoju jest tajemnicą Zevry i kandydata, wiadomym jest jednak, że osoba wychodzi z pokoju do wielkiej sali, gdzie czekają na nią Błogosławieni i Wybrańcy, którzy wykonują dookoła danej osoby tańce i śpiewają rytualne pieśni, następnie dana osoba brana jest na ołtarz, gdzie w zależności od wyboru samej osoby może ona wybrać miejsce ciała, na którym wycięty zostanie jej symbol. Sam znak wybiera Matka, świadczy on o charakterze i uwarunkowaniach fizycznych danej osoby, będąc także znakiem dla innych czego się po danym osobniku spodziewać. Krew owej osoby jest wlewana do amuletu, który Matka bierze ze sobą, a dana osoba jest zamykana sama w pokoju rytualnym na dobę, po tym czasie staje się one pełnoprawnym członkiem, bądź członkinią kultu. Chociaż rytuał nie jest groźny, ma bardzo poważne, długofalowe konsekwencje. Umysł osoby poddanej rytuałowi zaczyna się zmieniać, popada ona w paranoję, lęk przed opuszczaniem obozu, oraz Trupiego Lasu, staje się bezwzględnie posłuszna Zevrze, wszystko to w następstwie zaledwie kilku, maksymalnie kilkunastu godzin. Niektórzy kultyści są tak podatni na moc Matki, że zmienia ich ona pod kątem fizycznym, najczęściej jest to niezamierzony, uboczny, ale bardzo pożądany efekt inicjacji, świadczy on bowiem o jej pomyślnym przeprowadzeniu. Podsumowanie Naprawdę ciężko dodać coś więcej na temat Sekty, poza faktem że jej członkowie są bardzo terytorialni, niebezpieczni i z pewnością zabiją, lub porwą i zawleką do swej siedziby każdego kto się napatoczy, z wyjątkiem mieszkańców miasteczka, których boją się nade wszystko i unikają ich jak ognia. Co ciekawe kultyści w jakiś sposób doskonale wiedzą jak odróżnić mieszkańca, czy też mieszkankę CreepyTown, od przypadkowego wędrowca. Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Organizacje